No solo en el vóley
by Vismur
Summary: Aunque usted lo no crea, Kageyama Tobio no solo era un genio del voleibol.


_Título: No solo en el vóley_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Fandom: Haikyuu!_

_Pairings: Hinata Shoyo/Kageyama Tobio_

_Disclaimer: Esta obra pertenece a Haruichi Furudate._

_Advertencias: Un poco de OCC, crack, humor y romance. XD _

_Resumen: Aunque usted lo no crea, Kageyama Tobio no solo era un genio del voleibol._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**NO SOLO EN EL VÓLEY**

**ONE-SHOT**

Hinata siempre había creído que la única cosa en la que su compañero pelinegro era bueno, era en el voleibol, y nadie iba a discutir con eso, era llamado un genio, en el mejor de los casos, con algunas consecuencias no muy buenas debido a la falta de comunicación.

Aún sigue siendo un genio, y con un carácter horrible, pero ahora se aseguraba de tener una comunicación con sus compañeros para tener un trabajo en equipo.

Quien pensaría que alguien como él tuviese otro talento, que no estaba relacionado para nada con el deporte.

Pues bien, Hinata tendría que ir un poco al pasado, en aquel día en que Kageyama había traído el bento, un acontecimiento de gran importancia debido a que el pelinegro, nunca, y recalcamos nunca, había traído uno, siempre compraba en la escuela su almuerzo, de preferencia pan y la leche de las máquinas expendedoras.

Así que ese día había atraído la atención de Hinata, el pequeño bento, lucia de forma maravillosa, arroz cocido en forma de cuervo (no, su mente no le engañaba, era un cuervo), algunas verduras, salchichas en forma de pulpo, las cuales eran las más adorables que había visto en su vida, y estrellas de pan tostado, las cuales era perfectamente alineadas.

Era imposible no tener que tomar algo para él, así que en cuando se descuidó, fue por un pulpo adorable, el cual sabía a cielo, era más bueno que el de su madre, lo cual creyó imposible.

\- ¡Hinata no agarres! – le amonestó Kageyama.

\- Esto está muy bueno Kageyama – y agarro un poco más del bento – definitivamente delicioso - murmuró mascando, notando apenas un pequeño sonrojo de su compañero.

\- ¡Te dije que no agarraras! – pero no le impidió en ningún sentido el robo de su comida.

Desde ese momento, cada día, traía consigo el bento, de los colores e ingredientes más variados, era imposible para Hinata resistirse a ese delicioso manjar, y Kageyama, siempre compartía con él, incluso trayendo dos a veces.

Era cuestión de tiempo que sus sempais (entiéndase Tanaka y Noya), se enterarán y empezarán a cuestionar el origen de tal bento, aunque los demás también estaban bastante curiosos. Atacaron tan pronto como pudieron en la práctica.

\- ¿Tienes novia Kageyama? – pregunto inmediatamente Tanaka.

\- No, ¿Por qué? – cuestionado el pelinegro confundido.

\- Hace algunas semanas que traes un bento, muy elaborados y lindos por cierto – dijo mostrando una imagen, de un bento con bolas de arroz en forma de balón de voleibol, verduras rayadas, y pescado en forma de cuervo adornados con semillas de ajonjolí.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Kageyama, el cual se sonrojo de manera inexplicable.

\- Hinata – contestó Noya – así que no cambies el tema, ¿Quién es la autora de estos bentos? – pregunta emocionado.

\- ¡Hinata! – grito al pelinaranja, tratando de llegar él para golpearlo.

\- ¡No me mates! – chilló ocultándose detrás de Suga.

\- Dinos, como tú sempai te lo ordeno – dijo Tanaka.

Pero Kageyama solo los fulmino con la mirada, y aplico la ley de hielo para el resto del día, rodeado de un aura negra amenazante.

Sin embargo, Hinata quería arreglar la situación, sabía que si Kageyama seguía enojado, nunca recibiría el pedazo de cielo con lo que venía alimentándose las últimas semanas, no podría sobrevivir sin ellos, no estaba al nivel del voleibol, pero casi.

\- Perdóname – chilló Hinata siguiendo a Kageyama, tratando que le hablará.

\- … -

\- Por favor, es que los bentos son muy lindos, y no podía parar se sacar fotos, y sabía que te enojarías, pero eran tan lindos, y tan deliciosos, yo no podía detenerme – decía apresuradamente.

\- ¿Eran deliciosos? – pregunto volteando tímidamente, la aura negra que lo rodeaba desapareció, dejando una pequeña estela rosada de sus mejillas.

\- Por supuesto, eran los mejores que he probado, es el top 1 – dice entusiasta, mirando lo lindo que se veía Kageyama.

\- Ya veo – murmuró cohibido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, pareces muy feliz, como si los hubieras hecho tú – dijo Hinata confundido.

\- … - desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Es en enserio? – el pelinaranja se exaltó – no, no, imposible, porque eran deliciosos, y eran lindos, no pudiste hacerlos tú… - miraba fijamente al pelinegro.

\- Cree lo que quieras – dice volviéndose a poner enojado, y caminando rápidamente.

\- ¡Entonces es cierto! – le persigue, porque no le gustaba que estuviera enojado con él – si lo cocinas tú, entonces eres increíble – tratando de hacer feliz de nuevo a Kageyama, logrando su cometido.

\- Solo, no le digas a los demás – respondió tímidamente el pelinegro.

\- Jamás lo haría, yo no quiero compartir tú comida – dijo celosamente, estaba seguro que molestarían al pelinegro para que hiciera raciones para los demás, no, este lujo solo era para él, y solo para él.

\- Mas te vale – dijo caminando a su casa.

\- Así que, enséñame como lo haces – dijo con curiosidad siguiéndolo.

\- No – respondió tajantemente.

Pero de todas maneras le hizo la cena, demostrando así que Kageyama era también un genio en la cocina, y que los delantales se le veían muy bien.

**OMAKE**

\- Kageyama, ¿ya está? – murmura malcriadamente Hinata.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, te dije que me esperaras en el comedor – gruño el mencionado, ocupado en una cacerola.

\- Pero huele maravilloso, quiero comerlo – decía moviéndose de arriba y abajo, ansioso a simple vista.

\- No, ahora vete al comedor – dijo con autoridad.

\- Pero Kageyama – chilló Hinata, berreando como un niño.

\- Ahora, o no tendrás nada de esto – dijo señalando la cacerola.

\- No es justo – murmuró en un puchero, retirándose de la cocina, dejando respirar y un poco de tranquilidad al Armador.

Quien diría que le encontraría alguna utilidad a su segunda habilidad, nunca le gustó mucho la cocina porque le quitaba tiempo para entrenar y el voleibol, pero ahora le daba las gracias por acercarlo a Hinata, después de todo, ese dicho que a un hombre se lo gana por el estómago, es cierto, y la prueba estaba en su comedor.

\- ¡Kageyama!

Una prueba con cabello naranja y energía desmedida.


End file.
